The Things We Don't Say
by Keynn
Summary: He had never fully confirmed it, but letting rumors speak and not denying it himself seemed to say more then he was. -- HitsuHina


_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach.

* * *

**_

**The Things We Don't Say.**

_HitsuHina_

Hitsugaya Tōshirō was well informed on the reputation and rumors that seemed to have developed themselves around his life. It probably helped that his vice-captain had a mouth bigger then her chest size. That was truly saying something in Hitsugaya's opinion, but this one rumor that seemed to cling onto his life with all it's might really irked at his nerves.

The worst part: It wasn't even a rumor

. . .

More like a secret.

"Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya turned his head just slightly, enough to see the girl sitting herself next to him on the roof of the 10th division barracks.

"Don't call me that." He muttered, half-heartedly albeit, but all the same. She smiled and looked down at the red and green fruit in her hand.

"I can't help it."

Hitsugaya nodded, a small scowl graced his features. It was more out of slight annoyance then any type of anger. Momo was one of a very short list of people that really didn't have that much effect on his constantly pulled nerves.

He took a bite of his watermelon.

"What were you going to ask?" A seed hit the ground at his feet before he looked back at her. She was eating her own watermelon, looking out ahead at the bustle of the division below. The mid-afternoon heat made it the perfect day to eat watermelon with his closest friend. Though Hitsugaya wasn't sure if he should call her a close friend. . . or something else.

The boundary had never been decided.

"I was talking with Rangiku yesterday. . . she was a little drunk and let somethings slip. . . About us." Momo mumbled. Hitsugaya sighed.

No, they hadn't set boundaries. They hadn't set anything. They just kind of let it be. Sneaking away to enjoy each others company. Soul Society had calmed down after Aizen. Everything had calmed down after that, but Hitsugaya had taken extreme notice to the especially frayed state the whole ordeal had put Momo in. And so he finished his paperwork as quickly as he could, or took breaks where he could fit them in, and he met up with her.

Because she needed a little comfort, and if he saw her eyes shed anymore tears he had an aching feeling he was going to lose the remainder of his already worn through patience.

And so they began 'dating' as much as it could be called that. Again, he thought, no boundaries had been set. He wasn't sure if he should call it dating. He'd kissed her before, and held her, but they'd never clarified it.

"What did you say?" Hitsugaya asked, a slight interest. What would she call them?

"I, um, denied it. I didn't know if you would want me to say anything." She smiled, looking back to him. "Plus, you know how she likes to talk." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

_Yeah._

A few moments passed in which neither had done anything except for eat their watermelon and watch as his squad members walked about. _Obviously not doing what I requested of them._ Hitsugaya thought bitterly, it seemed no matter what he still lacked the hold most captains had over their subordinates.

"Shiro-chan. . . the rumors aren't just rumors right? For you and I?" Momo asked, snapping Hitsugaya out of his thoughts. He turned to her, a small questioning look gracing his features.

"No." He stated, looking down at her hand before placing his on top of it lightly and turning away. He had never admitted to being good at this sort of thing. "I wouldn't say so." He didn't see the smile, but he had a feeling it was there, and his features relaxed a bit.

Yet again, neither of them had really admitted to anything other then friendship, but then again, Hitsugaya was perfectly fine with letting the rumors speak for him. He'd never been one for trying to confess anything, and he and Momo knew each other better then that. It was more the things he didn't say that seemed to get to her anyway.

* * *

_Well. . . this didn't turn out to well._

_Originally, I'd meant to write a story branching off of an idea about Fire and Ice. . . seeing as how Hitsu's zanpakuto is ice based and Momo's is fire._

_That died farelly quickly. Anyway, enjoy, and please notify with mistakes. :)_

**_Thank you so much to Aosugiru Sora, for not only editing this, but also several other one-shots of mine~! :D_**


End file.
